1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a filter cartridge.
The invention also related to a filter cartridge obtainable by means of such a method.
2. Background and Relevant Art.
International patent application No. PCT/EP2011/073171 was filed before and published after the present application and thus constitutes prior art pursuant to Art. 54(3) EPC. It discloses a container for treating a fluid. The container is provided with walls comprising a side wall and a first end wall. The side wall and end wall are provided as one component part and define an inner space of a container. The first end wall is provided with a section pervious to fluid. A treatment agent is inserted in the inner space of the container. It can be provided in the shape of granular ion exchanger material, for example. The inner space of the container is closed off by means of a second end wall, to which end the second end wall is joined to the side wall along a contact area. The second end wall can be joined with the side wall by pressing, flanging, hot caulking or other joining techniques. The second end wall is provided with a filter section exhibiting a plurality of capillaries. In the example, the second end wall takes the form of a plate-shaped sintered filter body that forms capillaries. The filter section extends across the entirety of the second end wall.